Frozen fire
by silverfang493
Summary: We all know Jack. The fun- loving, michevous winter spirit. But do we know Ema? The rather serious fire spirit. Who happens to be Jacks opposite. And she's got a secret. One that could save or destroy the world. Jack doesn't trust Ema. But soon he'll find, theres more to her then meets the eye.
1. Meeting Ema

FROZEN FIRE

Chapter 1: Meeting Ema

Ema knew her life was pretty screwed up, but it took a few hundred walls to confirm it.

"You slimy-headed, disrespectful, vent worm!" her father snarled

Ema lifted her head to look him in the eye. "I'm not scared of you." she hissed and spat in his face.

Ema's dad dropped her to the floor and wiped off his face. "You know what I like about you," He started as Ema got up shakily "You've got a lot of spirit. You just use it against the wrong person."

"And who do you suggest I use it against?" Ema asked sarcasticly, as her storm cloud gray eyes narrowed.

"There's only one person that I can think of and you'll see him soon enough."


	2. The vision

Chapter 2: The Vision

Jack twirled his staff aimlessly, spreading snowflakes through the air. Suddenly, a vision overtook him.

A shadowy figure and the fuzzy outline of a girl were 3 feet in front of him. Or at least they would've been.

The shadow figure was telling the girl something. Then, the girl said"Jack Frost. Where is he? How do I kill him?" Jack gasped and was suddenly tumbling downward and spinning out of control. After he had regained his senses, Jack realized something. Something scary and weird at the same time. That girl, she had reminded him of someone. Someone he hadn't seen in awhile and yet, he couldn't recall who the girl reminded him of. Then, Jack decided it probably didn't matter, considering, she wanted to kill him.


	3. Ema's vision

Chapter 3: Ema's vision

Ema squeezed the bridge of her nose and did a mental recap of the day.

Bloody nose

Black eye

Sprained ankle

Possibly broken jaw

An assignment to kill Jack Frost

"Not a bad day." Ema said to herself and made a subconscious note to be quicker. Gotta be one step ahead. Quicker. Smarter. Quieter. Ema closed her eyes and sighed. A vision engulfed her in shadowy darkness. Although Ema wasn't really bothered. After all, she'd been around it her entire life, so what was there to fear?

She saw a group of immortals. Two humans, well people anyway, one giant jackrabbit, one golden man, and a human/ humming bird hybrid. AKA- the guardians. The guardians consisted of Santa(North). The Easter bunny(Bunny), Sandman(Sandy), and the tooth fairy(Tooth). Oh and the newest member- JACK FROST! He had his staff in his hand and looked extremely bored. Serves him right. Ema thought as she recalled their most recent battle and shivered. She still had the scars.


	4. Just a side effect

**Hey you guys. Its me. First of all, I'm sorry the chapters are so short. They'll get longer as the story goes on, I promise. Second, PINKITTWICE54 helped me out a lot with this story. She gets credit. You guys should read her stories. They are FREAKING AWESOME. Read them... or else.**

**Chapter 4: Just a side affect**

Jack gripped his staff tightly. He had the strangest feeling. A feeling he didn't like having. A feeling that felt (unfortunately,) familiar. It felt like he was being watched. But he shrugged it off. Probably just a side effect. Jack thought, referring to his vision. But this time was different. Jack thought once again of the girl in his vision. So familiar and yet, such a stranger. Someone I don't want to see again. Jack fiddled with his staff again and looked around. The spacious workshop suddenly seemed smaller than a snowball.


	5. changed slightly

Hey you guys. Its me, Silverfang493. Sorry it took so long for me to update. My stupid computer wasn't working and the story isn't on my parent's computer. From now on I will try to post new chapters every two or three days. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Changed slightly

Jack didn't say anything. The feeling still hadn't gone away, but it had changed slightly. But changed how? Jack wondered to himself. The feeling had only seemed to get closer. Whatever- or WHOEVER – was watching had just gotten closer. Jack shivered. He was normally cold, but this too, was different. Different in an uncomfortable way. Out of nowhere, a scream rang through the air, silencing everyone.


	6. shoved in a bag

Chapter 6: Shoved in a bag

Ema sighed. After her vision, she'd been able to get to the north pole without being seen. Jack looked uncomfortable and jumpy. The rest of the guardians were staring at him in what seemed to be shock. A look of annoyance and anger covered Jack's face. Bunny was nose- to- nose with him. Ema laughed at the sight and sighed again. She was just about to get up, when she felt someone grab her. She let out a scream that was cut short as she was shoved into a bag.


	7. Man-handled

Chapter 7: Man-handled

Jack stared at the bag, that the yetis were carrying. He sensed warmth coming from that bag. The yetis dumped the sack and it's contents on the floor. A staff very much like his clattered as it hit the floor.

Ema hit the ground with a thud. "Oh!" she yelped and glared, first at the yetis, then at the floor. She started to look for her staff.

Jack nearly had a heart attack. It was Ema! Ema Flame! What was she doing here? She had been the girl in his vision. Why did she want to KILL him? Ema wasn't like that. She was way too sweet and lovable to be a killer. Wasn't she?

Ema stood and wiped blood off her cheek. The yetis grabbed her arms. "Get your paws off me or I swear I will burn you until you don't have any fur!" she snapped. The yetis disappeared.

Jack chuckled "Been treated nicely?" he asked jokingly

"Oh yes. Just love being thrown in a sack and man- handled like a piece of meat."

"What's she doing here?" Bunny asked

"Are you're teeth white?" Tooth squealed and rushed toward Ema. She didn't duck in time. Suddenly, the tooth fairy had her fingers in Ema's mouth.


	8. Just a slight disagreement

Chapter 8: Just a slight disagreement

"Fingers out of mouth, Tooth." North snapped

Out of the blue, North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy started arguing. Jack looked over at Ema. She was making faces at the window. "What are you doing?" he asked

"Trying to get the taste of tooth fairy out of my mouth."

Ema looked at the group. "Is this a daily thing?" she questioned referring to the guardians.

Jack looked over at her. "Maybe," he said "Probably. But this time you and Pitch are the reasons for the argument."

"Gee thanks. That makes me feel so special." Ema growled sarcastically

"You're the one who asked." Jack responded with a shrug

"Do you know how annoying you are?" Ema asked him

"Do you know how annoying you are?" Jack countered "You are so flipping annoying. If 'Most Annoying' were a category-"

"Oh and you think you're so much better then me, now that you're a high and mighty guardian! You just think you're so much better then the rest of the world that you can't even-"

"Um, Ema I'm not a guardian." Jack broke in

"WHAT?!" Ema said, bewilderment showing clearly in her voice. "What are we going to do about Pitch?" they heard Bunny ask

Jack glared at Ema (for no particular reason) and she punched him in the face.

Jack lurched back, cupping his face in his hands. "What was that for?" he asked

Ema shrugged "I don't know, I just felt like hitting you." Jack shot a bunch of ice and frost at her. Ema ducked and came back up with a pack of fire wolves. The wolves all growled and took flying leaps. Jack dropped to the ground and shot at the wolves. Nothing happened!

"You forget who has the advantage here, Jack." Ema called

"Why'd you punch me?" He asked

"Because I felt like it."

"That's not a reason."

"Yes it is."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"That does NOT count." Jack said

"Yes it does." Ema hissed

"No it-" Jack started but he saw Ema flip him off.

Of course, Sandy looked up just in time to see her do so. A question mark appeared above his head in sand. The other guardians suddenly looked over at them. "What just happened?" Tooth and Bunny asked at the same time.

Ema's eyes widened. Jack's mouth dropped open. "How did you miss that?" they asked at the same time. "How?"

"Wait vhat we miss?" North asked Ema raised an eyebrow at the guardians and gave an exasperated sigh. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What was that about?" Bunny asked

"Nothing," Ema said, shooting Jack a look that said Say anything and I will kill you "just a slight disagreement."

Yes that's all it was Jack thought bitterly, glaring at Ema again

"Jack, Ema walk with me." North said suddenly

North took them through the workshop. "I don't like it. Paint it red." he said to a yeti painting some robots. The yeti smashed his head on the table. Ema couldn't blame him, considering the entire pile blue.

"Hurry up." North called

"Hold on. I've been trying to bust in here for years."

"What do you mean 'bust in'?" North asked Jack

"He means break in and mess with all the toys around here." Ema said, just to be annoying

"That is not true." Jack hissed turning to face her

"Mmmmmm Hmm. Just like how it's not true how you hate the idea of being a guardian?"

Jack glared at Ema. "I swear Ema I will freeze you into a block of ice if you don't shut up."

"Oh and you think I'm scared of you," Ema snarled "dream on winter boy."

"You're such a jerk!" Jack growled

"This coming from the person who tried to kill me not that long ago!" Ema snapped

"You're the one who started it." Jack said

"I did not start that." Ema hissed

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't. That was entirely your fault."

"It was not."

"Was to."

"Oh shut up and come on!" North yelled "Pitch is up to something."

"You mean the bogeyman?"

"No Jack, he means the dancing unicorn that's going to take over the world using the power of marshmallows and smiley face rainbows."

"Shut up, Ema."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Usually more."

"Well could you do something none annoying?"

"That depends." Ema said

"On what?" Jack asked

Ema stared at him "On what the none annoying thing is."

"Could you teach me how to make animals out of ice?" Jack asked

"Um Jack." Ema started

"Well I know it's technically fire for you but could you teach me anyway?" Jack begged

"*clears throat* No." Ema said

"Why?" Jack whined

"Well, whiny butt." Ema started "I don't feel like it."

"What did you just call me?" Jack hissed

Ema ignored Jack and turned to North "Can I have something to break that's not his face?"

North gave her a funny look and led them into his office.

"You vanted something to break?" he asked Ema nodded and accepted the ice block North handed to her and after letting it melt for a moment, threw it on the ground and stomped on it. Jack was sure she was pretending it was his face. This is exactly what she was doing.

North and Jack started to talk about centers, so Ema kinda tuned out their conversation. She started fiddling with something in her pocket, and pulled something out. Jack watched from the corner of his eye. "I know what Jacks center is." Ema said suddenly "its annoyance."

Jack rolled his eyes, as Ema went back to fiddling with whatever the thing she was fiddling with was. North continued to talk about centers and handed Jack a doll. "This is how you see me, intimidating?"

"No." Ema piped up Jack glared at her "Well I don't." she said, and went back to fiddling with the thing again.

Jack zoned out on what North was saying and looked at Ema, who was now attempting to rip a clear tube open with her teeth. "What are you doing?" he asked

"Umm…grapefruit." Ema said quickly and hid the tube behind her back

Ema cringed away from Jacks gaze. She didn't want to tell him how much she loved honey.

"And enter Bunny." She said Jack gave her a weird look and then Bunny rushed in.

"We got a problem, mates. Trouble at the tooth palace."


	9. the sleigh ride to the tooth palace

**Hey guys. It's me, silverfang493. I'm sorry about saying I would update every two or three days and then not updating for like two or three weeks. I can't really say I had writers block, well because I'm writing off the movie (obviously). I just haven't been that interested in this story lately. I've been really stressed out too. TO THE REVEIWS!**

**Prontobadjuju: Thank you. I'm updating right now.**

**Jammerock2000: I understand the chapters are short. I'm trying to make them longer.**

**To everyone reading this: see if you can figure out Ema's secret. I want to see if anyone can guess it.**

North burst through the doors. "Get the sleigh ready." He told the yetis

"There is no way I'm climbing onto some rickety, old…" Jack started

Then the sleigh came through the door. "Sleigh." Ema giggled, and then tried to hide her laughter by coughing. Jack glared at her. "Something in my throat." She said the sleigh started to change shape. "Wow." Ema whispered

"Ok, one ride, but that's it." Jack said, holding up one finger to emphasize his point. Ema rolled her eyes. "Everyone loves the sleigh." North said "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate" he kicked the sleigh "and safer."

Ema stared at him "I agree with Bunny. Can I take the tunnels with him?"

North groaned Jack rolled his eyes. "Get in." North grabbed Bunny by the scruff of his neck and threw him in. Jack looked at Ema. "Coming?" he asked Ema shook her head "Scared?" Ema's eyes widened "No." she hissed and jumped in.

"Buckle up." North said

"How? There aren't any seatbelts." Ema asked

"Where are the bloody seatbelts?"

"That was just expression. Are we ready? Let's go! HA YA!" and the sleigh took off.

Bunny gripped the sides of the sleigh and Jack let out a mischievous laugh, and looked at him smugly. Ema was hypervenilating, her eyes wide. The sleigh spun around in the tunnel and burst out into the open air.

"I hope you like the loop da loops." North yelled

"I hope you like carrots." Bunny replied

Ema made a disgusted face and gripped the sides of the sleigh, her knuckles turning white. Jack looked at her and smiled smugly again. Ema rolled her eyes at him and glared at North. Then she turned and glared at him. Her face seemed to say _the moment we get off this sleigh I am going to kill you for putting me through this. _ Jack moved to the back of the sleigh. **(probably not the best idea, considering Ema was sitting there and she was trying to stay as far away from him as possible but hey. We all know how this next part goes.)** "Hey kangaroo," Jack said Bunny looked like he was about to faint "check out this view." And then Jack fell. Ema- being her extremely paranoid self- jumped as he went by and ended up felling out as well. She screamed and grabbed the nearest sleigh leg thingy.

"North, they ummmmm." Bunny murmured attempting to explain that they had fallen out. Failing, he looked back.

"Awwww, you do care." Jack said, sitting on the sleigh leg, opposite of the one Ema was clinging to.

"Oh rank off, you bloody show pony." Bunny snapped Jack got back into the sleigh, followed by Ema. North whispered something into a snow globe and threw it. The portal opened up and they went inside it. When the sleigh got to the tooth palace, a bunch of nightmares came into view.

"Vhat is this?" North asked


	10. Tooth palace

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait, I'm losing my mind. I think I already lost it though. And I'm working on a new story. **

**To The Reviews! (P.s:** **Ok I know I've said this before but, if** **you guys want to try to guess Ema's secret, you can! I want to see if anyone can get it!)**

**Jammerock2000: It's ok. Of course I'll keep writing. I'm a writer; I can't go a day without writing some sort of thing.**

**To the story!** ** (P.s: Ok I know I've said this before but, if you guys want to try to guess Ema's secret, you can! I want to see if anyone can get it!)**

The sleigh got closer and closer to the tooth palace. Sandy made an umbrella of golden sand as one of the nightmares crashed into him. "They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack yelled and then flew up, and grabbed a fairy before it could be taken by a nightmare. "Hey there baby tooth, you ok?" The tiny creature squeaked and nodded.

Jack was up front when North said "Here, take over." _This is not going to turn out well. _Ema thought to herself as North slashed at nightmares left and right.

"They're taking the teeth!" Bunny yelled Sandy rubbed two of his fingers together, and then looked at Bunny worriedly.

"Um, Jack," Ema said calmly Jack looked at her. "Watch out for the wall." Jack dodged the building and landed, not exactly smoothly, but at least they could all walk. Tooth was flying around, looking for anything that could have possibly still been there. "Tooth, you ok?" North called

"They took my fairies and the teeth. They took everything, everything is gone." Tooth said Baby tooth took this as the moment to go up to her. "Oh thank goodness, one of you is safe."

"I must say this is very exciting. The big four all in one place." Pitch came out of the shadows and stared down at them. "I'm a little star struck. Did you like my little show on the globe, North? Got you all together didn't I." North stomped his foot in anger.

"Pitch! You have 30 seconds to return my fairies…" Tooth threatened

"Or what? You'll put a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch mocked then teleported to a different place.

"Why are you doing this?" North asked

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in."

Jack relaxed a bit.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny yelled

"AGH, go suck an egg, rabbit." Bunny reached under the platform where Pitch was, but he teleported away and continued talking.

"Wait a minute is that Jack Frost? Since when are you so chummy?"

"I'm not." Jack snapped

"Oh good a neutral party, I'm just going to ignore you, but you must be used to that by now. And Ema! My dear. How have you been?"

Ema narrowed her eyes. "I don't see how my life is any of YOUR business." She snarled

"Of course, your life is my business, dear one. Why I remember when you were a little…"

"Stop!" Ema screamed "Just shut up! No one wants to listen to you."

"Pitch, you shadow sneaking rat bag, come here!" Bunny jumped down, and threw one of his boomerangs at Pitch, but he disappeared. Tooth came up behind Bunny and took one of his boomerangs, and flew up Pitch. Who wasn't moving.

When Tooth got close to him, a night mare appeared to guard the bogeyman. Tooth stopped and stared at the creature. Baby tooth flew behind Jack.

"Whoa, whoa, easy girl easy. Look familiar sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into nightmares. Don't be nervous, it only riles them up. They smell fear, you know."

"What fear? Of you?" Tooth handed back his boomerang. And Bunny continued "Nobody's been afraid of you since the dark ages."

"Oh, the dark ages, everyone frightened miserable." Pitch's face screamed flashback. "Such happy times for me. Oh the power I had. But then Man in Moon chose you, to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and bringing them hope. While everyone else just wrote me off as a bad dream. Oh there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the bogeyman. That's all about to change."

The palace started to crumble. "Oh look, it's happening already!" he taunted

"What is?" Jack asked Tooth had a disbelieving and sad look on her face.

"Children everywhere are waking up and realizing the tooth fairy never came. Such a small thin, but really, to a child."

"What's going on?" Jack asked

"They, they don't believe in me anymore." Tooth said, looking like she was about to cry.

"Didn't they tell you Jack? Its great being a guardian. But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect wonders, hopes, dreams, it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas or Easter or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness. And me. It's your turn not to be believed in."

Bunny threw a boomerang at Pitch, who was a very good dodger. Pitch jumped onto the nightmare. They all chased him. Bunny threw some of his egg grenades but Pitch dodged them all. Then he drove the horse into a shadow and disappeared. When they landed there was no trace of him.

"He's gone."


End file.
